A Miniscule Change
by Xtreme Chick
Summary: Kids Next Door: After being caught by the enemy, Number 4 has changed. Is it for the better, or for the worse?
1. Chapter One

This is for Goldie, who wouldn't stop pestering me. You can leave me alone now! The pairing will be 3/4 and maybe 1/5. Umm, tell me how this is. I know I suck ass already but still, tell me how this is.   
  
  
"Number's 4 and 3! Get out of there!" The accented voice of the Kids Next Door long time leader rang over their headpieces. The two teens did not need to be told at all, they were up and running before another word was said.   
  
The mission was thourghly simple, while Number's 1 and 5 distract the evil scientist, Number's 3 and 4 were to disable his computer after Number 2 downloaded all of his information onto a disk. Of course, none of them could have predicted that the evil scientist had a twin brother, who was just as evil and identical. They had no idea that there were two, so when Number 1 and 5 had taken out the first, the second ran after the blond and brunette, knowing his lab was in jeopardy.   
  
So now, after Number 4 had ripped the wires in half, the two teens were up and running toward the exit. Number 3 was running as fast as she could but was still behind Number 4, who, even though he was the shortest, seemed also to be the fastest. Suddenly, something grabbed her ankle causing her to loose her balance. She watched in shock as she fell, watching in slow motion as Number 4 still ran on, oblivious to the fact she was falling.   
  
"Help me!" Number 3 yelled as she hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her. The mad professor laughed as he let go of her ankle to grab her hair. She scream in pain as he pulled her up by it.  
  
Hearing the scream, Number 4 turned around knowing that scream to be Number 3. His sight turned red as he saw the professor begin to pick Number 3 up by her hair. He immediately ran toward them, leaping into the air, and tackling the professor who in shock let go of the girl's hair. The two went down hitting the ground hard with Number 4 on top. He punched the professor across the cheek. "Run, Number 3!" He yelled to the girl, who was getting up from the ground.   
  
"Come on!" The girl yelled back, finally finding her footing. She began to jaunt to the exit.   
  
"I'm coming!" Number 4 yelled back, he jumped up and immediately hit the ground as the professor grabbed his ankle. "Let me go!" He yelled, kicking the professor's hand. The professor's grip was hard as steal though and all his kicking proved useless.  
  
The professor laughed at his struggling, watching as the small blond clawed and kicked at his hand. "Say goodnight." He crowed into the air through laughter. He then took a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed it into the boy's hip. He continued laughing as the struggling ceased and the boys eyes rolled behind his head, closing.  
  
Number 3 ran out of the exit, panting and murmuring in pain. Her ankle had been twisted when the professor had gripped it. She glanced behind her, waiting for the blond to catch up to her. With her ankle swelling by the second she hobbled over to the aircraft that was waiting for them. When she hopped aboard, she was greeted by Number 1, who looked at her, accessing the situation.   
  
"Where's Number 4?" He asked, watching as Number 5 helped her over toward a chair.   
  
"He saved me from the professor." Number 3 told him. "He should be right behind me."   
  
"Typical." The bald boy said, puzzling Number 3 while Number 5 laughed as she began to ice the Japanese girl's ankle. He went to look out the window for the other boy. "Where is he?" He muttered, looking at his wrist watch.  
  
"You know Blondie." The black girl said, chuckling. "Probably beating the crap outta the proffessa."   
  
Suddenly, the whole laboratory blew up, sending fiery smoke and soot into the air. The four kids eyes widened in shock, one question on their mind. Where was Number 4? 


	2. Chapter Two

"Holy shi..." The sentence wasn't completed by Number 1 as Number 3 scream and broke down crying. Where Number 5 was usually talking, there was just numb silence. In the cockpit, even Number 2 just stood there. Number 1 was the first to break the silence. "We better get out of here." He muttered sadly. "We need to get Number 3 checked out."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Number 5 asked, nervously biting her fingernails. She was slightly angry but still shocked. How could one of them get hurt? They were the Kids Next Door. They never got hurt and now one of them could possibly be... dead.   
  
"We need to at least go. We can't sit around here all day."  
  
"What about her?" The girl asked, pointing to the sobbing girl, giving her a sympathetic look.   
  
"I don't know. We'll worry about her later." The leader answered back, slightly shaken at the turn of events that had taken place.   
  
"Alright." Number 2 answered, slowly turning back to the cockpit appliances and beginning to push the many buttons. Soon they were in the air and away from the burn sight.   
  
The whole way home, Number 3 sobbed, soaking her green sweatshirt with tears. It couldn't be true. They were a team of five and now they may very well be a team of four, thanks to her. It was all her fault. If she would have been faster and kept up with Number 4 then he would still have been alive. It was her fault, all her fault. If she wasn't so clumsy or slow every thing would have turned out alright. "Girl..." The voice of her friend broke her out of her thoughts, hiccupping sobs coming out as she tried to calm down. "It's not your fault you know." Somehow Number 5 always knew what was on her mind.   
  
Choking back another sob, Number 3 shook her head. "He was trying to save me." She answered, her bottom lip quivering. "How can it not be my fault? If I wasn't so slow and clumsy and....." She burst into another fit of sobs, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
Number 5 sighed, hating to be put in this situation. "Girl, he was trying to save you cause he has...."   
  
"We're home!" The leader announced, sounding less than happy. The four of them made their way into the main room, all with heads down and sad looks on their faces. The shock of one of their own dying was starting to catch up to them though, especially Number 2, who sat down, wiping a tear from his eye. Number 3 sat next to him, again placing her green sweat shirt up to her eyes to try and stop the waterfall of tears that seemed to be ever coming. Number 5 just stood in the corner, not crying but silent. Number 1 looked around at them all. This was not the normal group of teens he was used too. "We have got to give him a proper KND farewell!" He told them, watching as they all nodded.   
  
Number 5 walked over to him. "How should we do it?" She asked, covering her eyes more with the red cap she wore as a kid.   
  
"Well...."   
  
Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. The four kids looked up in surprise as Number 4 walked into the room. His appearance was ragged, burn marks on his orange hoodie and face. He walked into the middle of the room, undaunted by the wide eyes that stared at him.   
"I'm taking a nap." He announced to them. He then whirled around on his heels and made his way to his room.  
  
Number 5 broke the silence. "What the hell?!" She yelled her eyes impossibly wide on her face. "How the hell? What the fuc....?" She sputtered, her face turning red.  
  
"He's alive!" Number 3 ecstatically yelled, jumping up and dancing around the room, all tears on her face forgotten. Number 2 joined her and the two of them joined hands, jumping around the room.   
  
Looking over at their leader, Number 5 noticed he seemed just as puzzled as her. "Something is going on." He muttered to her looking at the door the blond had just walked through. "Something is not right at all." 


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you guys for the reviews. Yes, this will be a 3/4 and 1/5 though the main pairing is 3/4. I love the cartoon and both Wallabee and Kuki are my favorites! It's so cute. And yes Pweney16, they are teens in this fic. I'd like to say between the ages of sixteen/seventeen. Either or take your pick. I know that this sucks right now but it will get better, I promise! Thanks again!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a little later that night, when things were starting to simmer down in the tree house. After Number 4 had come home, Number's 1 and 5 retreated to a back room while Number's 2 and 3 danced. They were estatic that their friend had gotten out of the wreckage but both found it odd that their other two friends didn't seem so happy about it. Both the girl and the boy just walked out of the room, leaving them to their frolicking. After the adrenalin rush was over, the two friends sat down to talk.  
  
"I was for sure he didn't make it." Number 2 said, propping a pillow in back of him for comfort. "That kid sure knows how to make your stomache stop." He chuckled at the thought. There were many times in their history when Number 4 would somehow get himself into danger, most of it was to save Number 3, who didn't seem to realize it at all though.  
  
"I'm so glad he's back." Number 3's singy-songy voice filled the air as she giggled. "I don't know what I would have done without him." She told the larger boy as she began to braid a small peice of her hair.  
  
Number 2 caught the words, burrying them into his memories. "Really?" He asked, smiling slightly. He knew that the blond had always had a major crush on the Japanese girl but would never admit. In fact, all of them did except for the girl in question.  
  
"Hai. He's like the sweetest person ever or at least he is to me." She answered him.   
  
The larger boy smiled mischeviously at this. "So do you... you know... like him?" He asked, waiting to hear the answer.  
  
"Of course!" The girl chimed. "He's my friend!" She continued smiling as she braided another peice of her hair.  
  
Number 2 frowned, finding this harder than he thought it would be. 'Is this girl as dense as everyone thinks,' he asked himself, watching as she began to hum a song. "No, I mean... do you "like" him?" He asked again.  
  
The girl stopped braiding and looked up at him through slitted eyes. She looked over her shoulder and around the room, making sure no one was around. "Promise not to tell?" She asked, receiving a nod from the boy. "I think I do." She answered, smiling again.   
  
"Really?" Number 2 asked, smiling again to himself. "And why?"  
  
"Well, he's always been nice to me, he's sweet and kind, and he's really cute!" She giggled in a whisper. "But don't tell anyone!" She told him. "I'd feel really embarrassed.   
  
"Oh I won't." Number 2 said, a smile on his face. This was too good to be true. "Maybe you should tell him." He laughed at the expression on her face.  
  
"I don't think so." She said, wiping her hands on her pants. "He doesn't like me."  
  
Number 2 rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."   
  
After leaving the dancing girl and boy, Number's 1 and 5 retreated into Number 5's room, where they began to discuss what had happened. The two of them decided not to bring the other boy and girl into the discussion, knowing that they were too excited for the time being. "We all saw the lab blow, I just don't get it." Number 1 said, pacing the expansion of the room.   
  
Number 5 sighed, watching him while sitting on the bed on her stomache. "Maybe he got out in time." She told him, trying to think of possibilities on what happened.  
  
"No, he couldn't have." The leader told her. "He was still in the building. Number 2 had run a check on his location. He was still inside the building when it blew."  
  
"How? He's still alive."  
  
"I know, I just don't get it. Not only that but he never said anything. He never checked on Number 3 like he normally would. We all know that he has a crush on her, so why didn't he check on her? Not only that, but he never takes naps, he hates them!"  
  
"He just lived through an explosion!" The capped girl raised her voice slightly.   
  
"Yes but it doesn't add up. Somethings not right. I can feel it."   
  
"He seems to be fine except for the burn marks." Number 5 said, hopping up from the bed and onto her two feet. "Maybe in the next couple of days, we should watch him and see how he acts. If it's diffrent than normal, well take him to a doctor, if it's normal he's okay."   
  
Number 1 looked at her. "We'll both keep an eye on him." He said to her. "Let's not tell the other two though. I don't know how they would act."  
  
"Okay leada." The girl said, not noticing the look the leader gave her or the smile that graced his face as he glanced her way. 


	4. Chapter Four

Wow, you guys are great! Thanks again for all the reviews. Sorry about not updating yesterday. I came down with a really bad cold and had to also work. I lost my voice! It's kinda funny really. Well, today I am getting a tatoo so probably only two chapters again today. Sorry to disappoint you guys. Well, thanks again for all the great reviews from you guys and onto the fic.......  
  
  
  
  
A couple nights later, Number 3 finally got the courage to try and talk to Number 4. She stood outside his door and took a deep breath. The knock resounded through the hallway, loud to her ears but really not too loud. Number 4 had been taking allot of naps lately, always sleeping rather than playing videogames or watching movies with the rest of them.  
  
There was no reply.   
  
She let herself in, knowing that he was either asleep or just not paying attention. The room was bathed in darkness, what little light came in came from the open door, though the girls shadow hid most of it. She spied the lump of the bed, covered with a black comforter even though it was very hot inside the room. Making her way through the piles of clothes, comic books, and cd's that seemed strewned across the floor, she finally made it to the bed. She stiffled a giggle as her eyes took in the fact that Number 4 had curled up in a ball along with the blanket, his face hidden from view but his blond hair shooting out in all directions.   
  
Reaching her arm out, she gently shook him. "Number 4, wake up." She whispered, not wanting to be too loud.   
  
Suddenly a hand shot out at her, gripping her wrist and making her scream in shock. She was suddenly on the ground with the boy on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground and causing her to become imoble. Her fear filled eyes peered into dark blue ones that were wild with fear. "Who are you?" The blond boy hissed at her, searching her face for a sign of recognition.   
  
"Help me!" Number 3 scream instead of answering.   
  
The grips on her wrist fell tighter. "Who are you?" The boy asked again.  
  
"You don't remember me?" Number 3 asked, fear evident in her eyes as she gazed into the ones that trapped hers. The boys almost black pupils shifted slightly as if trying to remember the details of her face. "You remember me don't you?" She asked, hopefully.   
  
"I... do.. I'm...sorry.." He stuttered and immediatly let go of her wrists.  
  
The door was kicked in then and Number's 1, 2 and 5 were all surrounding them with weapons in their hands. Number 4 jumped off of Number 3 and into a corner, where the leader of the group and his right hand woman pointed their weapons at him. Number 3 picked herself up off the ground, rubbing her bruised wrists carefully. When she looked up the three kids were stopped, waiting for the next move. The boy in their sights was livid, confused, and scared. He clawed away at the wall, trying to get away. "Stop it!" She yelled, getting up slowly, due the twist in her ankle she suffered before hand. "Your scaring him!"   
  
"Are you alright, Number 3?" Number 1's accented voice filled the air. Through the dark lens of his glasses, his eyes looked mad, extremely mad.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, walking through them and over toward Number 4. He was definatly not himself, clawing and whimpering as he tried to get away. "Stop pointing those things at him! He's scared." At their leaders nod the others two reluctantly dropped their weapons, watching the scene in front of them.  
  
"He's going crazy!" Number 2 said pointing at the boy.   
  
With precise movements that were slow and calm, the Japanese girl slid to her knees in front of the Australian boy, who looked at her with wide and terrified eyes. "It's alright, Wallabee." She said, using his first name, something they only did in emergencies. "You remember who I am?" She asked smiling softly at him as to calm him.  
  
A nod was her answer. And as the others watched the boy threw himself into her arms, sobbing and crying. "I'm sorry." He muttered over and over again as the girl stroked his sloppy blond hair behind his ears and running them through the locks.   
  
"Shhh. It's alright. All is forgiven." She cooed to him, whispering into his ears her melodious voice that seemed to sooth and comfort him.  
  
From her spot, Number 5 watched, enthrawled at the scene in front of her. Something was definatly not right and they needed to find out what it was and quick. Number 4's behavior over the last few days was less than up to par. He always voiced that he hated naps, yet he took ones that lasted almost the whole day. He never ate, never read his beloved comic books, never played his beloved electric guitar, and most definatly not watch Number 3 anymore. In fact, he was nothing short of a zombie. She looked over at their leader, her best friend and watched his reaction. He was like her, shocked to say the least. His eyes underneath the dark lens of his glasses were wide, perplexed even. She reached over and tapped him on the shoulders, hoping that he would take the hint- that they needed to talk and fast. He looked over at her, their eyes locking.   
  
"Number 2, watch them." Number 1 instructed, grabbing Number 5's hand. "Don't let them out of your sight!" He then whirrled around, dragging the other girl with him.   
  
"Where to?" Number 5 asked, walking quickly to keep up with his pace.   
  
"The computer room!" He answered. "Maybe we can find answers there."  
  
"But...."  
  
The boy turned around to look at her. "I don't know what else to do." He addmitted, dropping his head in defeat.   
  
Number 5 picked up both of his hands, gripping them in her own. She looked down at their clashing skin colors, hers a deep brown and his slightly tan. "Whatever there is to do, I'm sure that it will be alright. Don't give up on us. You have brought us through peril after peril before and this will be no diffrent."   
  
Looking at her, the boy smiled and looking relieved. He then hugged her, gripping her tightly to himself. He then let go. "Let's go." 


	5. Chapter Five

Okay, we'll heres the second one for tonight. I can't get anymore done but I will tommorow, I'll try for three. Thanks again for all your reviews and I am glad that you are liking my story. Is there enough 1/5 action in there for you, Raiden? I hope so. There will be alot more interaction between 3/4 also in upcoming chapters. Thanks again!  
  
  
  
  
"We need to run test or something." Number 1 stated while flipping through a book. Both himself and Number 5 had run to the computer room and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed. They knew that Number 2 would take care of anything that came in his path, even a wild Number 4. They had been in the computer room for the past four hours, searching every website, every dictionary, every medical book they could think of. Thanks to Number 5's great hacking skills, they had even checked Number 4's medical records but came up with nothing besides the fact that he sometimes suffered from migraines- something they didn't know. "He's defiantly not himself. Plus he tried to hurt Number 3!"  
  
"It's like he's not himself. It's like he doesn't remember us, like amnesia or somethin'." Number 5 said, her nimble fingers dancing along the keyboard.   
  
Number 1 sighed. "We might have to..."  
  
"No! You can't do that! It would break all of us, especially him!"  
  
"I can't think of anything else. I mean, he tried to hurt one of us. Did you see Number 3's wrists, they were bruised. He was meaning to hurt her."  
  
"But she protected him when we pinned him. Did you see how calm she was? It was crazy! Maybe she knows something that we don't. Maybe she knows what's going on."  
  
  
Number 1 closed his book, turning the thoughts in his head. It was true; the Japanese girl seemed realize what was going on. "I see."  
  
"She also comforted him. He was crying Number 1, bawling even. Number 4 neva' cries."  
  
"I know. That's not what scares me though. The fact still remains that he tried to hurt Number 3."  
  
"But doing that isn't the answer!" Number 5 shouted, her voice rising higher with each word. "Let's just get Number 2 to run some tests on him. I'll talk to Number 3 and find out what happened. In the meantime, you help Number 2 check him over and make sure he's alright. Then we'll decide what to do."   
  
Number 1 looked over at her again, seeming at peace and calm. A small smile graced his thin lips. "Sometimes I wonder why you're not the leader." He told her.  
  
A blush spread across the capped girls face, causing her cheeks to immediately redden at the comment. "I don't think I could handle it." She admitted. "Come, let's go to the others. We'll find out what's wrong then."  
  
After Number's 1 and 5 left, Number 2 just watched his friends. He couldn't figure it out their relationship and he guessed that no one would be able too. Number 3 was still hugging Number 4, though she was not stroking his blond locks any more. Number 4 had stopped crying and was currently in a comatose like state. His wide eyes never blinked and he never moved, just hugged Number 3 like a lifeline. It was weird to him but then nothing was ever really normal in their house anyway.  
  
"Number 2," The voice of their leader broke him out of his thoughts. Looking behind him he saw Number 1 waiting for his reply. "We need to talk to you."   
  
"Alright." He replied, giving the couple one last glance before walking up to their leader. "I suspect you two came up with something to do?" He asked, watching the two in front of him critically.   
  
Number 5 was the one to speak. "You and Number 1 are going to run a few tests on Number 4 while I talk to Number 3." She said, nervously playing with her fingers. "Then maybe we'll find out what's wrong."  
  
"And suppose he fights like he did before?"   
  
"We never got that far." The girl admitted, placing her hands at her sides and looking up at him. "Look at him now," She pointed over toward the motionless boy in Number 3's arms. "Doesn't look like he's going to fight now."   
  
"Let's go." Number 1 said as he walked over toward the couple. He stopped short of the couple, watching them cautiously. "Number 3," He said. "We're going to go check up on how Number 4 is, okay?"   
  
The girl looked up at him with a smile. "Okay!" She said, handing the blond to Number 2 who picked him up in his arms.   
  
Number's 2 and 1 took the comatose boy into another room while Number 5 walked up to her. "This boy really needs a maid." She said, frowning at the stacks of CD's, clothes, and comics littering the floor. She picked up a CD and frowned at it. "Who the hell is 'Box Car Racer'?" She asked, tossing the CD onto the floor. "That boy really needs some new music!" She huffed, seating herself upon the bed.   
  
"You only listen to rap and R 'n' B?" Number 3 asked, also clambering up to the bed sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Damn right." The other girl said. "Anyway, so what happened in here? Care to tell me?"   
  
Number 3 looked over at her smiling. "I came to say thank you to him!"   
  
"You really like that boy, don't cha?"   
  
"Just like you like Number 1!"   
  
For the second time that day a blush ran up and down Number 5's face. She looked over at the other girl insidiously. "What?" She asked, trying to keep her cheeks from reddening.   
  
"Come on. I may be dumb but I'm not that dumb. Everyone knows that you like Number 1. It's obvious."   
  
"Is it really?"   
  
A nod was her answer. "We'll, so what. I know at least that you like Number 4."   
  
"I'm not denying it." Number 3 said smiling. Her smile suddenly faltered. "I really hope that he's okay. He seemed so lost and afraid."   
  
Number 5 took a piece of her hair and began to braid it. "I'm sure that Number's 1 and 2 will take care of him. Every thing will be okay." A mischievous smile slid across her face. "So tell me more about this relationship of yours."   
  
"Relationship?"   
  
"Come on. When I walked in, you and Number 4 were pretty close there girlfriend."   
  
"We'll….." And soon the two girls were engaged in serious girl talk- about love, boys, and friendship. 


	6. Chapter Six

Okay, sorry I had to upload at night. I have bronchitis!!!! It sucks. But anyway, I've been busy today. I can not thank all of you enough for the lovely reviews! You are so kind, all of you. The next chapter will be five pages instead of the normal three as a thank you to you all! Thanks again for reading my fic! And onto chapter 6….  
  
  
"Holy crap!" Number 1 yelled, hearing as it echoed through the room. Number 2 and himself had been giving Number 4 a thorough physical, not missing any details. They had been at it for almost three hours, doing different tests on the boy who remained comatose through the whole thing. It was in the last few minutes when they had a break through and a large break through it was! "There is a freakin' computer chip lodged in his skin!"   
  
"What?!" Number 2 grabbed a scalpel and ran up to the other boy. "Use this." He said, handing over the sharp tool to the latter.   
  
Number 1 set to work, carefully cutting precise marks to get the offending object out from the others boys skin. It was a delicate process, one that required a lot of precision and it was disheartening as Number 4 never batted an eye brow through the whole procedure. He had remained in his comatose state- his eyes wide and glossy, staring straight ahead- since they had begun to run tests on him. To the other two who were performing the tests, it filled them with worry. "Tweezers!" He set his hand out, his finger gripping the metal tools as Number 2 set them in his hand. "Got it!" He announced proudly, placing it in a Petra dish.   
  
"This is so weird." Number 2 commented while beginning to clean the chip of blood as Number 1 began to apply stitches to the comatose boy's hip. "I would have thought that his body would have rejected it, ya know? I mean, most times when a foreign object is implanted into the body it usually has some kind of reaction. Like swelling or…."  
  
"Yes, I understand. Is the chip cleaned?"  
  
"Cleaned and dried. Should we inform the girls on what we have found? They might want to know. I mean, at least Number 3 would."   
  
"Go get them both. I'm almost finished. When they come back we'll discuss what to do."   
  
"Alright." Number 2 placed the chip into a specimen jar, securely locking the top before walking out of the lab. Making his way through the house, he checked each of the rooms, not finding any source of the two girls. "Number 3 and 5?" He called, making his way up the staircase. It was then the he heard giggling and it was coming from Number 4's room. He invited himself inside and immediately began to laugh as he got a good look at the two girls.   
  
Both, Number's 3 and 5, had gotten out their make-up kits and had given each other makeovers atop Number 4's dresser and bed. The two girls had cleaned up the blond's dresser and had helped themselves to the space they had created. Number 3's eyes were lined in with a black, the lids of her eyes a dark green. She had on deep red lipstick and her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her hair was up in tons of tiny little braids, swirled into a bun. Number 5 didn't look to bad either. Her normally bun ridden hair was now sporting ringlets that were pulled up atop her head. Her eye lids were painted in a bright red and her eyes were surrounded with deep black. Her lips were a reddish-gold, her cheeks a light pink. Both girls seemed not to have noticed the boy who was laughing at them for they just kept on talking and talking.   
  
"Get out!" Number 5's voice suddenly yelled at him, ceasing his laughter. "We given ourselves makeovea's."   
  
"You can have one too, if you want." Number 3 said, placing down a hot curling iron on Number 4's dresser.   
  
"Number 1 wants your presence in the main room." Number 2 announced, watching with interest as Number 5's face turned a bright pink. "We have found something."   
  
"What?" Number 3 yelled, running over to him, their make-up session forgotten. "He's okay right? There was nothing wrong?"  
  
"I think it's better if Number 1 tells you."   
  
Number 3 grabbed onto Number 5 and 2's hands, dragging them out of the room with her. "Let's move it!" She hollered, running to the lab.   
  
"I wanna take off this make-up…."  
  
"No time!"   
  
"But…."  
  
"Deal with it! This is more important!"  
  
When they reached the main room, Number 1 was waiting for them, a remote control in one of his hands. He raised an eye at Number 5, who blushed deeply. "Girl talk?" He asked, smirking slightly at her red face.  
  
"Well… yeah…" She stuttered as Number 2 tugged her hand and her body followed and she fell into a seat.   
  
"You look nice." He told her, causing her to blush even redder. He then cleared his throat, standing up straight. "After extensive testing and research, Number 2 and I have found something imbedded inside Number 4's skin."   
  
"He's alright isn't he?" Number 3 asked impatiently.  
  
"He's still in his comatose like state. Number 2 has cleaned the chip enough for us to watch. I would really rather that some of us," He glanced over at Number 3, who looked nervous and worried. "Would not watch it now. After I watch it then maybe they could…."  
  
He was cut off by Number 3's impatient hiss. "Just start the damn tape and now!!!!"   
  
Hanging his head slightly, he pressed the play button on the remote. The chip was now playing….. 


	7. Changed Seven

Sorry about not getting this up until now. My computer's been having problems! Sorry again and thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't get it!" Number 2 said, throwing his hands in the air. "The chip had nothing of importance, nothing! Zilch, nadda, nothing, zero! So then why was it lodged in his hip?" It was true the chip was blank, fuzzy even, except for the blurred picture of something. The picture was too blurry to tell what it was.   
  
Number 1 was pacing around the room again, worried and confused. The picture was indistinguishable, thus, not telling them anything. He had so desperately wanted the chip to give them some clue, anything, to help them wake up the blonde but there was nothing. No smidgen of information that could help them. "Number 5," He said, stopping his pacing. "Can you maybe unblur the picture?"   
  
"Give it here!" She said, hopping up from her position on the couch. He handed her the chip and she immediately began to inspect it. "Number 5 can do anything!" She turned around to Number 3, who watched them with solemn eyes and winked to the girl, hoping to give her some source of comfort. She then immediately ran to the lab.   
  
"While she does that could you guys maybe fix us dinner?" Number 1 asked, looking hopeful at the other two in the room. He was trying to think of something to keep the normally happy girl from becoming depressed.   
  
"Sure." Number 2 answered, standing. "What would you like?"  
  
"Anything."   
  
"Come on Number 3!" Number 2 said, gripping the girl's wrist to get her up. "Let's go make pizza or something."   
  
"Pizza was always Number 4's favorite." Number 3 said in a low voice.   
  
"Yeah but he'll want it when he wakes up so lets go."   
  
The two then left the room, going into the kitchen to make pizza or whatever concoction they were going to create. Number 1 sighed as they left, hoping that Number 4 would wake up soon. It was apparent that all of them were going into a low depression, especially Number 3, who was starting to not smile so often. Shaking his head, he made his way into the lab watching Number 5 type furiously at the computer.  
  
To him, she was so beautiful, unlike any other girl he had met. She was strong willed and independent and that added all the more to her beauty. She wasn't one to wear makeup or worry about the way she looked. He was in love with her but he really didn't know how she felt about him. He walked up behind her, his steps silent and delicate on the ground. When he was immediately behind her, she pounded the table with her fist, angry and frustrated. "You look so cute when you're angry." He told her.  
  
Number 5 reeled around in her chair, coming face to face with Number 1. A hot pink blush immediately made its way across her face and she jumped back, embarrassed at her reaction and shocked he was so close. "T..h.anks." She stuttered.  
  
Number 1 smirked at her reaction, a small mischievous smile breaking way across his face. "Did you find anything?" He asked, loving how uncomfortable his closeness was making her.   
  
"Nothing so far. I need to scan for the code which shouldn't take long. The chip is pretty new as far as I can tell."  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"I could do with some. What are the other two doing?"  
  
"I sent them to cook something. I couldn't think of anything else to have them do. Number 2 can help us later but Number 3 is starting to get depressed. She always loved cooking, that is when she never blew something up. I'm pretty sure Number 2 can cheer her up and help her not destroy something."  
  
"Good idea." Number 5 said, beginning to type at the computer again. She placed the chip in the computer hard drive. "Okay, now we start typing codes." She explained.  
  
Number 1 had taken a seat next to her and moved the key board in front of him. "Codes?" He asked. "You mean the computer codes?"  
  
"Type yours into the computer. "He typed the code, his fingers clumsily making contact onto the plastic keys. "Now press enta'." The girl said, beginning to take the keyboard back.   
  
The screen in front of them changed as the button was pushed, the blurred picture popping up on the screen. It was still indistinguishable but looked a little clearer. "Where did you learn your hacking skills?" Number 1 asked amazed as the girl typed rapidly on the keyboard.   
  
"Oh, you know." She answered, looking over at him, her fingers still typing. "I kinda picked things up here and there. Mostly from that family vacation we took to visit my cousin a couple summers ago. Both of us would hack into the local pizza company's computer and change the addresses and get free delivery!"   
  
"Free delivery? You are bad!" Number 1 chided, laughing at her smirk. "I'm very proud though."   
  
"Thanks." She said, a low blush on her cheeks again. "I hope Number 3 and Number 2 are alright. Number 3 looked miserable tonight."  
  
Number 1 sighed. "She's worried he won't wake up."  
  
"She has a thing for him, ya know?" Number 5 said, her fingers becoming numb from the incessant typing she bestowed on her fingers.   
  
"And he for her."  
  
"It's funny because neither of them knows. I mean, Number 4 always thought that she couldn't stand him."  
  
"He's had a crush on her for how long?"  
  
"Since we first started."  
  
"Gee, that's a long time."  
  
"You're telling me. They would make a cute couple. I mean, they are exact opposites and you know what they say, Opposites attract!"  
  
"Not always." Number 1 said, looking over at her.   
  
Number 5 stopped her typing and looked over at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, wondering where this was going to lead too.  
  
"There are some couples that aren't always opposites. Look at some famous ones for example. There's Lina and Gourry from Slayers. I mean, if she would have been with Zelgadis it would have been one thing but she went to the stupid guy, proving once and for all that they were both idiots!"  
  
"You've been watching too many of Number 4's animes."  
  
Now it was Number 1's time to blush. "They are pretty entertaining."  
  
"I know. He got me into them too. Stick on something close to the subject anyway."  
  
"Okay, ummm, how about our lovebirds 3 and 4?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"3 and 4 both love the same things. I mean, they are both into anime, they both like to do art stuff, both hate the same type foods and the list could go on."  
  
"Yeah but they also are complete opposites. I mean, Number 3 loves flowers, girlie type things, and romance movies. Number 4 hates romance, hates flowers, and loves to fight and watch fights. Put them together and they are the perfect couple. They compliment each other so perfect." She stopped her typing and looked at the screen, her eyes starry.  
  
Number 1 noticed the look. "So, what about you? Who do you think is your compliment?" He asked, playing his move carefully.   
  
She swallowed loudly. "He… um… well… I don't think he feels the same way."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, he acts like he likes me sometimes but then other times, he is kinda, oh, I don't know, distant. I mean, I like him a lot. To me he is my perfect match and I've liked him for a while but I don't think it could ever be."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
The screen in front of them suddenly unblurred, creating a clear picture. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. It was blue prints. It had the precise way to create a machine. There was no label to the machine but there were arrows and dots to show what was needed. Number 1's eyes drank in everything, reading every detail of the prints.   
  
"What…. what is it?" Number 5 asked.  
  
"I got it!" Number 1 yelled, jumping up from his chair, knocking it back. "It's a way to save Number 4!"   
  
Number 5 stood up, watching as he began to dance around the room in excitement. "How…"  
  
He suddenly ran up to her and kissed her, deeply and full on the lips. It was nothing like she had ever pictured- it was ten times better. She began to kiss him back with just as much vigor and love that he had poured into the kiss. After the kiss, they parted, each a little embarrassed at their reaction. "Let's go tell the other." Number 1 held out his hand to Number 5, who smiled as she took it in her own. Together they ran to go tell the other, now officially a couple. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Back in the kitchen, Number's 2 and 3 were busy making pizzas. They had decided to make three, seeing as though Number's 1 and 2 ate a lot and incase Number 5 was hungry. The toppings were different on each pizza and each were currently in the oven, cooking to perfection. The two who had created the pizzas were now sitting at the table, sipping on some drinks. "I'm so hungry!" Number 2 whined, checking on the pizzas. The cheese was bubbling and melting onto the toppings, making his mouth water.   
  
"Don't you eat them yet!" Number 3 told him. "We have to wait for the others to eat, you know."  
  
"I know. Do you think that they got the picture up?"  
  
"I hope so. I mean, I really wish Number 4 was alright."  
  
"What are you going to do when he wakes up?"  
  
"We'll hug him of course and tell him never to do something so stupid to scare us like that again!"  
  
Number 2 laughed. "No, I mean, are you going to tell him that you have feelings for him?"  
  
Shaking her head no, Number 3 answered him. "Oh, no, no, no! It'd be too embarrassing. I know he doesn't like me. I mean, it's one of those silent crushes." She stopped her rambling as she noticed the look on Number 2's face.  
  
"Give me a break." He told her, his eyes looking deeply at her. "He would be stupid to say that. I mean, the guy has practically liked you for…." He suddenly stopped, slapping his hand over his mouth as he realized his words.   
  
"WHAT?!" Number 3 yelled, slapping her hand on the table and standing up. "You mean, he's liked me?!"  
  
"Oh, crap! I mean, I promised not to tell. Oh god."  
  
"How long has he liked me?"  
  
Looking guilty, Number 2 mumbled. "Since we were ten."  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"Since we were ten. I mean, he's liked you for a long time. We all knew it but we didn't want to tell you."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, we didn't know if you liked him back. That and we didn't know how he'd react. He might act strong on the outside but it's obvious he's fragile on the inside. He'd get embarrassed and angry and stuff at us, so we just never told you."  
  
"But, why didn't he tell me? And how could I have not seen this? And how could he have liked me so long?"  
  
"He's always thought that you were special, I mean, you are, for a girl- not that I like you like that or anything. But yeah, he thought you didn't like him." Number 3 started crying at this point. Number 2 watched with wide eyes as large crystal tears began to pour out like a waterfall. "Number 2! What's wrong?"  
  
"It's like a fairy tale!" The girl sobbed, pausing to hiccup. "We both like each other and never knew it and now he's in a coma and is never going to wake up!" She sobbed out, hiccupping yet again.   
  
The door opened and Number 1 and Number 5 walked in, hand in hand. "We found a way to wake up Number 4!" Number 1 yelled out, smiling as he bent down to kiss Number 5 again. "Come on, were meeting in the lab." They then exited the kitchen, leaving Number's 2 and 3 shocked.   
  
"This is so great!" Number 3 yelled out, having stopped crying and was now smiling.   
  
"Did you just see that? They were kissing!"   
  
"Come on, we can wake up Number 4!" Number 3 yelled back, leaving the kitchen and running out after them.  
  
"And she wonders why she didn't notice Number 4's crush!" Number 2 said as he grabbed the timer, checked on the pizza's and then followed them. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I'm already on chapter nine, kinda scary considering I was only going to make this about six chapters long. You guys are the best, I mean, I really thought everyone would hate this fic but I guess I was wrong. Also, sorry about the last chappie's being a little cliché'd, Pokejedservo, I was kinda tired of getting about thirty emails (I'm serious too) a day from Rollio, who's favorite couple is 1/5. It got her off my back cause now she's happy. "Ya hear that, you shit faced little monkey, you can stop emailing me so many times a day!" Anyway, I'll try not to make it so cliché anymore! Thanks again you guys for the reviews!  
  
  
"So what is it?" Number 3 all but yelled as she excitedly began to jump up and down. They were all situated in the lab, waiting for Number 1's words, which had yet to come from his mouth. "When will he wake up? How are we going to do this? What was the picture?" She began to babble, excitedly.  
  
"Some one get her a straight jacket before she hurts herself!" Number 5 said making herself comfortable in the chair she had taken a seat in. "That and a "Do not open till Christmas" sticker for her mouth."  
  
Number 2 stifled a laugh while Number 1 began. "Number 3, do sit down." The girl sat down, though her eyes still danced with excitement. "Now, as you know, Number 5 was able to decipher what the picture was. It was a set of blueprints."  
  
"Blueprints?" Number 2 asked, slightly confused.   
  
"Yes, blueprints."  
  
"How are those going to help us? I mean, what are they for and how is that going to help us wake up Number 4?"  
  
"I was going to get to that. Anyway, the prints were instructions to build a machine. But not just any machine! A machine that can get us into a person's mind!"  
  
"What?!" Number 3 yelled, slightly confused. "I mean, that isn't right."  
  
Number 1 shook his head 'no'. "What I mean is that we can go into his mind, find out what's wrong and then help him wake up. It says it all in the blueprints and it's possible."  
  
"It's not right though." Number 2 said, standing up. "Maybe we should just take him to the hospital. I mean, we shouldn't be messing around with his mind. It's not right."  
  
"We can't take him to a hospital though."  
  
"And why not? It's not like we are doing much for him either. All were doing is letting him sit. At least at the hospital they will be able to maybe find out what's wrong with him and help him!"  
  
"But we can't just abandon him! That's not the idea either."  
  
"The pizza!" Number 3 suddenly shouted, jumping up from the couch. She ran off into the kitchen, not caring that neither Number 1 nor 2 noticed her. They kept on arguing, or as they would call it- discussing. She didn't know where she stood on the matter; all she knew was that she wanted the best for Number 4.   
  
In the kitchen, the pizzas were a little brown but other than that they had turned out perfect. She cut them into slices, her mind on the topic at hand. It was true; it would be easier to take Number 4 to the hospital to get help. None of them knew anything about comas or nursing for that matter. But then Number 1 was right also. It wasn't right to give up on the problem- Number 4 never liked hospitals anyway.   
  
She laughed slightly at the memory of the last time they were at one. During one of their missions, Number 4 created an escape for them by punching through a window. His arm was coated with cuts and blood so they took him to the hospital. He fidgeted the whole time, shifting to and fro in his seat. He also complained the whole time but was happy with his sucker in the end.   
  
After placing the slices of pizza on a tray, she made her way into the lab, where Number 1 and 2 were still discussing things. Number 5 had obvious got board with the subject, for she had retired to a game of solitaire on the computer. "Pizza!" Number 3 said, setting the pizza in front of the capped girl.   
  
"You're my hero!" Number 5 said, grabbing a slice and taking a bite. "Hey you two, shut up and eat!" She yelled at the other two before going back to her game.   
  
Number 2 looked over and grabbed a slice. After taking a bite, he waited until he swallowed again before continuing. "What do you think Number 5?"  
  
"Number 5 thinks that it wouldn't hurt to try!" She answered, grabbing another slice of the fresh and hot pizza.   
  
"I think the same thing." Number 3 told him. "We can try and then if we fail, we can take him to the hospital."  
  
"We'll, it wouldn't hurt to try to wake him up." Number 1 said. "If we can wake him up from his endless dream, then the better. But if we can't, it was at least a try." She said, watching the other three ponder what he said. "So are we going to do this?"   
  
"It's worth a try." Number 5 answered, smiling at him.  
  
"I'm defiantly in!" Number 3 nodded.  
  
"This is crazy." Number 2 said, speaking his doubts. He noticed the three pairs of pleading eyes looking at him. "But… if it might wake up Number 4, I'm willing to do anything. So tell us, leader, what do we have to do?"   
  
Number 1 smiled. "Okay, these are the supplies needed and our jobs…" The rest of the day was spent building the machine. 


	10. Chapter Ten

'Who is Keyser Soze?' God I love that movie. Anyway, sorry for not updating, I've been very busy. I understand that this chapter is a bit confusing and I'm sorry about that. I wrote it early this morning, about one to be precise, instead of getting my homework done. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! Also, thanks for sticking with my story, even though some chapters were on the sucky side!   
  
  
  
  
The machine was done. It was a simple fact. It wasn't like any of them had expected it to be, not even like Number 1 had expected it and he had the blueprints. It was almost like a virtual reality game except they would really be inside Number 4's mind; hooked up to a main computer and component- mainly Number 4 himself- then three other links that ran away from it hooked to helmets with visors in them.   
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Number 3 asked, breaking the silence that had been bestowed on them.   
  
"It should." Number 1 said, stepping forward to the machine, glancing at it as if to challenge it not to work for them. "We followed the blueprints exactly like they said. It's worth a try."   
  
"So, who's going to stay out here to watch the machine and who's going in?" Number 5 asked, looking at the machine in front of her.   
  
"I'll stay here!" Number 2 told them, already making himself at home in the chair in front of the computer. He knew Number 1 would want to go. He also knew that Number 5 would want to follow him and he also knew about Number 3 and how much she wanted to go. Out of all of them, he wanted her to go the most. In this mission, he would do the most good on the outside, helping but mostly watching in and he found he could live with that. "You three go. Plus, I don't think a helmet would fit my head."   
  
"We can talk through headsets!" Number 1 said, handing one out to each of the kids in question. "They should work inside."  
  
"This is going to be cool!" Number 5 said, placing her headgear on her head. "This is almost like virtual reality game only were goin' inside ya head!" She said aloud to Number 4, reaching out her long fingers to ruffle his bangs.  
  
"When we are inside his head, we will only have about three hours to get in then get out or else his mind might be destroyed."  
  
"You're serious?" Number 3's eyes were large as tea cup saucers, her mouth set in an oval. "We're traveling through memories and thoughts and dreams. And we only have three hours?" She asked, somewhat frightened.   
  
"We're not exactly sure but we want to make sure that we don't damage his mind. Number 2 and I added up the exact time and it makes out to be about three hours. Heck, for all we know it could be nine to twelve hours. But to be on the safe side, were going to say three hours to be safe."  
  
Number 3 walked over to the table they had laid Number 4 on. Despite the monitors they had placed on his forehead, along with the side of his head, he looked like a normal sleeping boy. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes resting against the swells of his pale cheek bones. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. "On my word, I promise I will wake you up!" She vowed before bending down to kiss his cheek. "I promise because I love you." She then moved back to the others and placed on her head gear, the only way they were going to be able to communicate with Number 2.   
  
  
"Kids Next Door, get ready for the mission!" Number 1 said, placing on his helmet. The two girls followed suit, placing the helmets on their heads. They then sat down in the cots that were specially designed for them to sit in during the duration of the mission.   
  
Number 2 immediately began to type on the computer, his fingers doing a dance on the plastic keys. "Okay. In five seconds we will be online. Good luck you guys. I'm with you every step of the way." He announced. "Five, four, three, two…" Number's 1 and 5 looked over at each other and smiled, their hands reaching out to grasp one another. Number 3 took a deep breath, looking over at Number 4 one last time, a smile lighting her features. It was going to be alright….. "One." Number 2's voice was loud and clear in her head and then there was total darkness.   
  
The surroundings changed going from the laboratory they were currently in, colors whirling and swirling around them. It was strange, almost like going through a giant vertigo. And then, as quickly as it happened, it was done. They were now inside of Number 4's mind…… and what a scary place it was. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"It's like a..."  
  
"Maze." Number 1 finished Number 5's sentence, scanning the area with critical eyes. It was a large maze with deep gray stone walls and many doors, all of them closed and some with locks. It was almost crazy, if the fact they were now inside Number 4's head wasn't crazy enough, they were now inside a maze inside Number 4's mind seemed the craziest. "We better get moving or else time will run out."  
  
"Which way should we go?" Number 5 asked, taking a step forward. "This placed is giving me the creeps!"  
  
Number 1 looked around. "We should open every door. Who knows which door he's in," He took a step forward. "Or what memories are behind each door." He added quietly.   
  
Number 3 opened the first door and scream, quickly shutting the door. "Don't open that one!" She yelled to the other, pressing her back against it. "It's really scary in there!"  
  
"This one is just strange!" Number 5 commented, opening the door she had opened wider. "What is in this boy's head?" The room was filled with statues all of them beheaded and grotesquely disfigured. The walls were painted in red, like blood. "I'm closing this one." She said, slamming the door shut.   
  
"I'm thinking that none of these are the true doors, like he's trying to get us out of his mind." Number 1 thought out loud, stepping forward. The stone he stepped on suddenly sunk into the ground. He looked down, highly confused.   
  
Suddenly the maze began to shift, twisting and turning in front of their sight. The doors warped upward along with the walls. The light also got darker, causing them to squint in the darkness that now consumed everything.   
  
"Number 2 can you get us some light in here?" Number 1 asked into the head gear, not moving an inch until they could get light. "Its pitch black!"  
  
The voice of Number 2 cracked in their ears from the head set. "I'm on it Number 1!" He said and the sound of clicking could be heard. A light suddenly shown from above them. "Is it good?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yes, over and out!" He looked over at the two girls, who were looking around sporadically. "Let's get this over with, were running out of time."   
  
Number 5 looked over at Number 1. "Do you think maybe we could have Number 2 just scan this place and tell us where Number 4 is hiding? It would be way easier than opening all these doors." She concluded, watching him.  
  
"I don't know if it would hurt his mind."   
  
"This is not his mind." Number 3 said suddenly. "He wouldn't have such dark thoughts."  
  
"Number 2! Can you do a scan for us and tell us where Number 4 is?" Number 1's accented voice rang through the stone hallways, loud and clear, even echoing.   
  
Number 2's voice was fuzzy over the headsets but was still there. "I can do that." He said, the clicking sound making its way through the ear sets. "He's trying to get us out of his head! It will take a second." More clicking. "Okay, skip all these doors, they are useless diversions. At the end of this hallway, you will see door, open it. Go now!"  
  
The teens were off and running, through the twisted hallway that seemed to go on forever. As Number 2 had said, it was a useless diversion for all of them, seeing as though the doors disappeared as they passed them, leaving only plain wall. The door was suddenly in their sights, standing like a beacon in the dark storms of night. They rushed through the door, Number 5 first, each of them beginning to pant from the excursion.   
  
"Were here!" Number 1 said, his eyes going wide at what greeted them inside the doorway. The room was filled with staircases, at least fifty of them, going up and some going down and other twirling to nowhere.   
  
"Okay, go to the one at the right!" Number 2's voice cracked over the headgear.  
  
"Which one? There has got to be at least fifty of them in here!"   
  
"The one at the farthest right!"  
  
They were moving once again, going toward the right, trying to find the staircase that would lead them to where they needed to go. Their eyes widened in surprise yet again as they reached the destined staircase. It was the most twisted, most spiraled, most rickety thing they had ever seen in their lives.   
  
"Is this the staircase?" Number 3 asked, walking up to inspect it. She put her foot down atop it and scream as the wood broke through, falling down to the darkness below. She began to tumble with it, too scared to pull her foot up. Number 5 grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back onto the ground.   
  
Number 1 growled deep in his throat. "Stop it Number 4!" He yelled out into the large room, his face getting red with anger. "Are you trying to kill us? Number 3 almost got hurt."  
  
Suddenly, the whole room switched, the staircases melting together almost as if doing a dance. They danced around each other, blending together to make one large staircase made lavishly out of marble, reaching great heights into the sky and also reach great heights downward. Both ways seemed to either take you to the gates of heaven or the pits of hell.   
  
Number 5 looked over the rail of the staircase. "I'm gonna say it again. This place is givin' me the creeps!"   
  
"Where to now, Number 2?" Number 1 asked, mindful of the staircase as they began to make their way up it.   
  
"I wonder why he doesn't want us in here." Number 3 said aloud to the others. "I mean, were only trying to help him."  
  
"Keep going up the stair case until you reach the top level." Number 2's voice rang into their ears. Back in the lab, he continued to type on the plastic keys of the keyboard, watching the screen with interest. He looked over at the four of his comrades; three of them with the helmets on their bodies lying down on the cots. He then looked over at Number 4, looking at the smaller boy; his eyes still closed as if in sleep. The eyes suddenly shot open, the glazed over eyes staring straight ahead into the air. "Oh shit!" Number 2 yelled into the mouthpiece, typing quickly on the computer. "Guys watch out now!"  
  
The three of them sat on the stair case, stopped cause of the sudden warning. "What is it Number 2?"  
  
"Run up the stair case now!"   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a….." And then the voice of Number 2 stopped. As the voice stopped, the lights went out , bathing them in darkness. They were alone. And then it was upon them, the evil that Number 2 had warned them about but could not get through. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Yeah, I'm pretty confused about the names too (or more likely Number 4's name). I was lead to believe it was Wallabee- on the Cartoon Network Website, they call him Wallabee also- but then on the cartoon last Friday, the kids that chant all at the same time called him Wallace. So what is it? Personally I really like Wallabee better than Wallace and considering he's from Australia it seems to fit better too. So, I'm just going to call him Wallabee since I like it better. So in my fics he will be called Wallabee!   
  
  
  
There was silence, as well as darkness. The only sound coming from the scared teens, whose breathing was beginning to become erratic, frightened of what their friend had tried to warn them about. There was a snap and a small light pierced the darkness. Number 5 stood with a lighter in her hand. Her eyes were abnormally huge with fright and the panes of her face were taunt with worry. "Where is it?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.  
  
"How much fluid is in the lighter?" Number 1 asked, trying to calm everyone down. He was as scared as the others but he didn't want to show it, couldn't show it. He was the leader and needed to keep a clear head. When she didn't answer him, he tried again. "Number 5, please, take a deep breathe. How much fluid is in the lighter?"  
  
"It's half empty." She answered, walking down to him.   
  
"Number 3, where are you?" He asked, squinting to look out into the darkness.   
  
"Right here." She answered, stepping forward. "It's in here. I can sense it."   
  
"We need to keep the light." Number 1 said, taking the lighter from Number 5's hand. "If we keep the light, we'll be able to see it."  
  
"What can we use?" Number 3 asked, her eyes wild as they flicked over into the dark, looking for the thing that haunted them. "I don't have anything but my headset and this." She held up a ribbon that she had used to tie her hair back with. "This could be used." She handed it to Number 1 who nodded his head at her in thanks.  
  
Number 5 bent down, taking off her headset. "I can make a torch out of this." She said, tearing off the earpieces and the mouthpiece. "You guys keep yours on incase Number 2 tries to talk to us again." She began to bend the metal of the earpiece, straightening it out. As she set to work, Number 1 sat over her, the lighter in his trembling hand.   
  
Number 3 stood by them, her eyes trying to see in the darkness. "Why isn't it attacking us?" She asked her voice stronger than it had been.   
  
Back in the computer room, Number 2 was frantically typing away at the computer. His fingers clicked away at the keys almost going numb from the frantic typing. "Come on, come on!" He urged the blank screen in front of him. When it still did not work, he punched the side of the computer. "Get online you piece of crap!" He yelled at it.   
  
The screen still remained blank.  
  
Looking over, he noticed Number 4, whose eyes were opened but still remained blank and unseen. He ran over there, suddenly angry at the other boy. "This is your fault!" He scream at the boy, worry and fright catching up to him.   
  
The other boy didn't move. He just laid there like he had been.   
  
"Wake up!" Number 2 demanded. "Wake up!"   
  
Still no movement.   
  
"Wake up damnit!" He began go shake the unconscious boy, banging his head against the metal table he lay on. "Wake up now!"  
  
The computer suddenly let out a moaning sound, coming back online. Number 2 dropped Number 4, letting his head crash against the metal once more. "Yes!" He yelled, relief flooding through him. "Yes!" He looked back over at the unconscious boy. "Please, I beg of you, let them be okay."  
  
He threw on the head set, taking his place in the chair once more. "Number 1! Can you hear me? Number's 1, 3, and 5, can you head me?"   
  
The answer was static fazing through his ears. He tried again. "Number 1! Please come in!"   
  
"Number 2?" The tired, but accented, voice asked. "Is that you?"   
  
"Yes! I got the computers up!" Number 2 began to babble happily. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"It's here but it hasn't attacked yet!" Number 1 reported. "We only have a torch. Can you get the lights on?"  
  
"Consider it done." Number 2's voice said into Number 1's ear. Number 1 breathed a sigh of relief. The lights were going to come on; it would be easier with the lights on. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I've had to work non stop all weekend. It sucks. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I am glad that you like my story. Thanks also for the constructive criticism. It helps!  
  
  
  
The lights came on so suddenly that Number 3 almost went blind from the bright flash. She opened her eyes slowly at first to adjust her sight to the brightness. It was then that she saw him. From the shock of it she let out a small inaudible sound. He was just sitting on the step, watching them, his eyes mostly on her though. His clothing was replaced by black gauze that wrapped tightly around his body, some loose pieces falling in rivulets around him. "Wallabee..." She breathed out, taking a step forward toward him.  
  
"Don't!" Number 1 yelled over to her, gripping her shoulder in a vice like grip.   
  
"Let me go!" She yelled at him, yanking her shoulder out of his grasp. "He's here."   
  
"Something's not right." Number 5 told her, taking a step forward catching up to her pace. "Number 4." She addressed the boy. "Are you alright?"  
  
The boy just looked at them, not blinking just staring at them.   
  
Number 1 took a couple steps forward till he was a couple paces away from the boy. "Number 4, we've come to wake you up. You need to wake up, Wallabee. Without you was not a team."  
  
The boy showed no sign that he heard him.  
  
"Let Number 5 try to handle this." The capped girl said, taking a step forward. "Hey, Number 4, ya kinda need to wake up. We's can't be a team without ya. Plus, we need some muscles in our group and you's the only one who's got 'em."   
  
He cocked his head to the side, looking at her deeply. "Why are you here?" He asked, deadpan.   
  
"You don't remember us?" Number 3 asked, taking a bold step forward.   
  
"Who ever you are, you must be destroyed. No one gets out of here alive. This place is dead." He held his arm out to the side, his eyes still fixed on them. A sword suddenly shot out of his palm, tendrils of skin and blood falling to the floor. "It shall remain dead." He jumped in the air, the sword trained out in front of him.  
  
Number 2 stopped typing for a moment. His stomach rumbled loudly causing him to place a hand on top of it. He looked over, noticing that all the pizza that Number 3 and himself had baked was all gone. Slowly, he pushed his chair back, took off his headset, and exited the room. The kitchen wasn't too far away and he knew that the refrigerator was stocked with food.   
  
"Jump!" Number 1 yelled out as he rolled over to the side to dodge the sword that Number 4 possessed. The blond landed where he was just standing, his sharp sword still trained in his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Number 1 cried out, getting up off the ground.   
  
"All shall remain dead!" He was then up again, this time slicing at Number 5, who nimbly dodged with a couple of back flips.  
  
"Number 2 give us some weapons!" Number 1 yelled into the mouthpiece of his headset. There was silence on the other line. "Number 2?" When there was still no answer, he gave up, instead going over to see if Number 5 was okay while the blond wielding the sword went after Number 3. "Are you okay?" He asked his eyes deep.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "I'm okay. We've got to get some weapons." She told him, splitting from his as the pointed sword came toward them.   
  
"Number 2!" An angry Number 1 yelled.   
  
Number 2 got back into the room, a sandwich in one hand along with a bag of chips and a soda in the other. He placed the items back on the counter and put his head set back on top of his head. He began to munch away at his sandwich, thinking only of ham, cheese, and mayo on rye bread.   
  
"Number 2!" Number 1's voice sounded angry in his ear.   
  
"Something the matter?" Number 2 asked through a mouthful of sandwich.   
  
"Where the heck have you been? We're being attacked!"   
  
"By what?"  
  
Number 1 rolled his eyes as he jumped to the side to dodge the sword. "Just give us some shields or weapons!"  
  
"We'll Number 1. I really wish I could but I can't unless you tell me what's attacking you!"   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I really want to know."  
  
"It's Number 4 with a sword!"   
  
"Really? Tell him hi for me!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Number 5 cried out, clutching her stomach.   
  
Number 1 instantly ran to her side, forgetting everything else but the painful cry she had let out. "Number 5!" Before she fell he caught her, lowering her to the ground.   
  
"It hurts!" She moaned, clutching her stomach in which blood flowed freely, soaking her shirt.   
  
"Don't worry!" Number 1 said, placing her head in his lap. "Everything will be alright."  
  
Number 5 gave him a small smile. "It won't. I'm dying."  
  
"No your not!" Number 1 yelled. "You're going to be fine. You can't die, I love you."  
  
Her eyes began to flutter, her breathing shallower. "I love you too." And then she was gone. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Okay! I know this is a little bit violent but bear with me. I tried to make it a little violent for MacDoddle's sake, who asked for a little violence. As for the 1/5, I thought some of you would be happy. The next chapter will be total 3/4 so get ready. Thanks again for reading my story! I'm so glad that you guys like it.   
  
  
  
The tortured scream rang out through the air, strangled and mutilated with pain. He could only scream out his pain for tears would not pass through his eyes. She was dead! She was dead! He looked down at her body, the bloody mess that he had learned to love. Her face was still beautiful, though no breathe would pass through her lips. Her soul was gone. He looked down one more time before she disintegrated away; leaving no trace that she had been there except the golden sparkles of dust that floated away in the wind.   
  
He was awestruck that it happened. Her body just leaving him, disappearing as if it had never been there. But there was no time for that.   
  
"He's coming your way!" Number 3 yelled over to him. Her breathe coming in pants at the exercise she had endured. "Number 5." She whispered, a tear making its way down the side of her face.   
  
Number 1 looked up at the boy who was coming for him, the wicked looking sword in his hands raised high in the air. He had caused his pain. He had caused her death. It was his fault, all his fault. "I hate you!" He yelled, raising his arm to catch the blow by the sword. There was deep pain but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.   
  
Number 4 had strength on his side and with it he pressed down on the boys arm, hoping to cut it off. Number 1 was taller and heavier and his pain was the one thing the other boy did not possess. With his arm he pressed up, knocking the other boy away from him, his sword crashing a few feet away from him. "You killed her!" He yelled, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Why?"  
  
"All shall remain dead!"   
  
He pulled back his fist, hitting the other boy in the face. "Why?"   
  
"All shall remain dead!"   
  
And that's when he went crazy, unleashing his pent up pain and anger. He began to kick and punch the boy, who took each blow unscathed. "I hate you! I hate you!" He yelled over and over again.   
  
Number 3 watched on in shock, her breathing stopped. When her senses came to her she began to shake. Number 1 and Number 4 were going at it. "Stop it Number 1!" She yelled, watching as Number 4 took a well aimed punch in the side of his higher temple. "Stop it please!" Tears came naturally, from the pain of Number 5's death and from the pain of them fighting. "Please!"  
  
"Why did you kill her why?" Number 1 yelled, ignoring Number 3's pleas.   
  
"All shall remain dead!"   
  
"Some something else beside that damnit!" He yelled before he took a hit in the shoulder, the same arm he had deflected the blow with. He cried out as it sent tendrils of pain lancing down his arm. During that time, Number 4 had picked up his sword.   
  
Eyes widened at the sight, Number 3 began to run toward the two. "Number 1!" She scream, her voice shrill with panic. "Watch out!"   
  
He looked up at her, defeated. "I'm sorry." Was all he said as she watched the sword go through his chest. He then, just like Number 5, disintegrated into golden dust that flew into the air, sparkling into the sky.   
  
She opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light. It was bright and she squinted, placing her hand above them to block some of it. After her eyes had adjusted to the light, she got up slowly, wondering where she was. And her answer came, in the form of the lab. "What the heck?" She asked aloud, looking around. It was all there, everything as if she had never left.   
  
"Number 5?" Number 2 asked his eyes wide with shock.   
  
"In the flesh." She answered him as she sat up, pulling up her shirt to look at her stomach. Where there should have been a large slash was nothing- just her normal, dark skin.   
  
"What happened in there? I got back and all I heard was yelling!" Number 2 began to ramble, his hands flying with expressions. "I heard Number 1 yelling your name and Number 3 screaming and then all of a sudden your here!"  
  
"He stabbed me." Number 5 said, walking over to where he was sitting. "I should be dead."   
  
The other boy shook his head 'no'. "What happened? You died?"  
  
"Number 4 went all crazy on us and started slashin' us left and right with a sword. He stabbed me and I died."  
  
"Actually, no. You can't die in his mind." Number 2 said, patting her on the back. "He can kick you out- which his method was by means of violence- but he can't kill you. You would just go back into your body, that's all."  
  
Number 5 sighed. "We'll that sucks! I mean, I said some damn good last words." Trying to make light of the situation, though she was still frightened.   
  
"All I heard was a bunch of romantic mush to Number 1." Number 2 told her, taking a sip of his soda. He instantly covered his sore head as Number 5's fist smashed into it. "Ite! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot and the bruising knot that was following.   
  
She smirked at him. "Just shut up and tell me what's going on in there!"  
  
"What the hell is this?" A voice behind them yelled. Number 5 whirled around, her eyes widening. Number 1 was in back of them looking confused and angry all at the same time. Before she knew what she was doing she was in his arm, claiming his lips with her own, her arms wrapped around him.   
  
"Get a room!" Number 2 barked as he turned away from the two.   
  
Number 1 took Number 5 in his arms. "Why are we still alive?"   
  
"He didn't really kill you, he just… well, he wanted you out of his head."   
  
"So Number 3 will be here soon too?" Number 1 asked, looking over at the cot that held Number 3.   
  
Number 5 looked over too, instead at the blond who lay in his coma like state. "Unless he wants her to stay." She said, saying the one thing that was all on their minds. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sorry this took so long to get out. My computer has been giving me problems lately. I will try to get out the next part in a couple hours and if I don't get it out, I will get it out first thing tomorrow! Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are great! They really help me with the story! And thanks to Flora who gave me the idea of wings! I hope you guys like this part! P.s. Melody Hoshi Sugar- your reviews are very silly and I enjoy reading them! ?  
  
  
  
He watched her through emotionless eyes. It was apparent that she was scared; her eyes were larger than usual, her chest heaving up and down in the intake of air, and her beautiful face had taken on a look of shock. Being bold, he took a step up to her, watching with laden eyes as she took a step back. "You're Kuki." He told her. "Kuki Sanban."  
  
"Why did you kill them?" She asked him, ignoring the fact that he knew her name. "They were your friends."  
  
"No, only you are my friend." He answered her, dropping the sword in his hand and onto the ground where it clattered uselessly. "I remember you."  
  
"Have you forgotten everything?" Her voice a mere whisper.  
  
"I remember you." He smiled at her, cocking his head to the side. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Of course I remember you. Your Number 4." She stopped as he shook his head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That's not my name. My name is Wallabee." He corrected her. "I have no recollection of this Number 4 you speak of. Who are they?"  
  
Number 3 looked at him blankly. "Well," She began, choosing her words carefully. "He is the sweetest, most beautiful person on the inside and out. A lot of people are afraid of him because he likes to fight and is a little rough sometimes. But I'm not. I know he will never hurt me."  
  
"That is nice. But we must go. Come along, we shall go."   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Somewhere other than here." He thrust his arm out, his palm extended upward toward the sky.   
  
Number 3 scream as a large pain erupted from between her shoulder blades. It hurt so badly that she wanted to cry, to scream out, and to leave the miserable place she had been left in. A rip was heard and she knew it was her flesh for she could feel the blood dripped down her back, soaking her clothes and falling into a puddle onto the floor and with the rip came a heavy presence. When she opened her eyes, the air in front of her was surrounded with large fluffy white feathers as if it were snowing. She noticed Wallabee smiling at her and that's when she noticed the large snow white wings attached to her back. "I… I don't understand…"  
  
"It's okay." He told her before he closed his own eyes, arching his back as if in pain. She watched as two large and wickedly pointed wings came out of his back, from between his shoulder blades. They weren't like her's, beautiful white angel wings. No! They were demons wings, blacker than night and pointed with evil points. The snow white air became mixed with black, raining down onto the ground. He smiled at her before stepping forward and gripping her hand into his own. "Come!" He said to her.   
  
Together, they extended their wings and took flight into the air.   
  
"So she can't come home until he wishes her too?" Number 1 asked, pacing the room as Number 2 and 5 watched on. "What if he never wants her to come home? Then were screwed."   
  
Number 5 winced at the tone of his voice. "We can only hope that she gets him to wake up. I know that she can be a total klutz at times but I'm pretty sure that she can do this."  
  
"Number 5's right." Number 2 said, taking off his head set. "Number 3 can do it. I've got faith in her."  
  
"We all do." Number 1 sighed, stopping his pacing. "It's just, well; you know how violent Number 4 can get sometimes. I just don't want him hurting her or anything."  
  
Number 2 rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't hurt her." He told the other boy, who looked over at him. "He loves her."   
  
"Yes but still."   
  
"They love each other. Number 4 has loved her for years and I believe that she loves him just the same."   
  
"Anyway…" Number 5 interrupted. "Can you tell her that we really didn't die? I mean, the girl is probably freakin' out at seeing us die. I know I would."  
  
"Oh crap!" Number 2 yelled, throwing back on the head set he had just taken off. "I totally forgot to do that!" He began to type on the computer, his fingers making clicking noises as he touched each key. "Number 3! Number 3! Come in Number 3!"  
  
There was no answer, just the fuzz of static.  
  
"She isn't answering?" Number 5 asked, taking a seat on one of the empty cots.   
  
"Nope but I'll keep trying."  
  
"You do that!" Number 1 commanded as he began to pace yet again. "In the meantime, Number 5 and I will go back to the sight of the explosion. Maybe we can find something over there that will help us."   
  
Number 2 looked over at him through silted eyes. "Just don't forget that you're on a mission." He said, a small smile forming on his lips. "I mean, I know you guys will be alone and….."  
  
A red tinted Number 1 grabbed Number 5 and was out the door before the other boy could finish. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Piece of crap computer! I had written this chapter and uploaded a different one! Sorry about that!  
  
  
  
Flying was something that Number 3 couldn't explain; it was exhilarating, frightening, wonderful and so many more words that she could not explain. As she cut through the air, her senses were sharpened. She sighed as she felt the warm air whipped through her new wings, gentle breezes massage her face, and the slight snapping sound of her wings floating over the air filled her ears. It was so beautiful because she was flying!  
  
She glanced over at Number 4 whose wicked black wings cut through the air like a scythe. He was on his back, trying things that she herself was too frightened to do. He looked over at her and smiled and all she could so was smiled back.   
  
They landed onto a balcony made of marble, far away from where they had taken off. Number 3 blushed as her wings rested back against her back and then disappeared as if they had never been there before. She watched as Number 4 did the same, his pointed wings folding against his back and then also disappearing into the air. The black feathers floating into the air were the only testament that they had ever been there.   
  
He smiled at her and took her hand. "We have arrived."  
  
"What are we doing here?" Number 3 asked her voice light.  
  
"We have to go and get prepared." He told her, glancing through the foliage that surrounded the door that opened the balcony. "You will like it here! But we must hurry and prepare."   
  
"For what?"  
  
Again, he smiled at her. "You shall see." He extended his arm, bent it at the elbow, and watched as she hooked her own around his. "Come. Let us go and prepare for what is ahead of us." And she was led away into the house.  
  
The sight of the explosion was blocked off by police tape and machines that were being used to move the debris. They easily evaded through it all, making their way down to the very sight of the explosion. During the explosion a large crater was created, everything to the side of it was destroyed.   
  
"Do you really think we'll find anything?" Number 5 asked as she picked up a piece of wood, only to have it disintegrate under her fingers.   
  
Large pieces of wood and metal were charred and blackened from the flames of the explosion. A light wind began to blow, lifting up small pieces of ash and soot, causing them to be airborne. Number 1 sighed as he began to pick through the rubble. "I hope we can find at least something." He said coughing as dust filled his lungs.   
  
"I'm with ya but this is going to take a while." The capped girl said as she began moving thing out of the way.  
  
After a couple hours of moving and sorting through the burnt debris, Number 5 had found something. It wasn't much, just a charred and half melted syringe but still, it was something. She held it out in her palm for Number 1 too have a look at it. "I found it underneath this board." She said, pointing her foot at the offending board.   
  
Number 1 took it in his hand, eyes scanning the syringe. "We should take it to get it scanned by Number 2."  
  
"Don't let it prick you. Wrap it up in something." Number 5 said, going back to searching through the rubble. After wrapping the syringe up in a cloth, Number 1 joined her.   
  
The mirror in front of her projected her image, causing her to look on in excitement. She was wearing a dress, one that was made for a princess. Deep forest green ruffles of taffeta fell from her waist and down onto the floor. A pink ribbon was wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow in the back. Thin straps kept up the bodice, a rosette of pink attached to the beginning of the straps.   
  
A knock on the door caused her to break her reverie. A few second after, Number 4 walked through the door, still dressed in the black gauze he had worn earlier. He smiled at her as he placed her old clothing on a nearby chair. "Do you like your dress?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"I love it!" She told him, picking up the ruffles of her dress to place her feet into matching heeled slippers with pink rosettes on the top. "You are too kind to me."  
  
"No. I'm just glad that you like them. We must go yet again though. It is almost time and we cannot wait."   
  
"For what?" She asked, dropping the ruffles of her dress and smoothing down the fabric. "Where are we going?"  
  
He smiled at her, genuine. "You shall see." He held his hand out to her, which she held with her own. Together they walked out of the room.   
  
"I found something!" Number 1 yelled through the air over to Number 5, who was a little way away. "Check this out!" In his hands was a computer, slightly melted on some sides and the screen brown from the flames that had licked it. A keyboard dangled down from melted cords, hitting against his leg.  
  
Number 5 chuckled at his excitement. "Where did you find that?"   
  
"Underneath all this crap!" Number 1 said. "Let's take it back to Number 2. I'm pretty sure he can do something with it."  
  
Number 2 studied the computer in front of him through stilted eyes. Besides being a little melted in some spots and the screen forever dyed brown from the smoke, it could still be alright. He picked it up in his hands to study the bottom. "And you found this is the rubble?" He asked his comrades, who watched him as he overlooked the computer.   
  
"Yep!" Number 5 said, taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs. "Found it under some beams. Is it still usable?"   
  
"I don't see why not." Number 2 admitted as he set the computer down gently onto the counter.   
  
"Then hook it up. We can check all the files and folders for something to help us." Number 1 said, taking a seat next to Number 5. He gripped her hand in his own and smiled at her when she looked questioningly over at her.   
  
Doing as he was commanded, Number 2 plugged the cords into the wall. He then looked questioningly over at Number 1, his finger an inch from turning the computer on. Number 1 nodded his approval. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the button. The computer made whining noises as it booted up. Soon the main program was on when suddenly a popup window flew onto the screen.   
  
The three of them watched with wide eyes as a figure made its way onto the screen. A deep voice chuckled through the speakers attached to the computer as the figure greeted them. "Hello children." It said. "Took you long enough to find this." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I hope that this explains everything. Thanks for all the reviews. There is probably only going to be a few chapters left of this. Some people have emailed me and requested a sequel. Tell me what you think! Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm turning into a review junkie. Hehe!   
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Number 1 yelled, pushing Number 2 out of the way and running up to the computer. "How the hell? How did you….?"  
  
The professor laughed deeply through the popup screen on the computer. "Both my twin and myself have our ways." The old man said, taking a sip of some kind of drink. "We have been waiting for you to load the computer up."  
  
"How did you know that we would?" Number 5 asked, taking a step forward to be even with Number 1. "And how did you get out of the explosion?"  
  
"Well, we knew our lab was going to blow so we left, taking your blond friend along. After dropping him off, we left down here to the Bahamas and have been here ever since."  
  
"Still, it makes no sense!" Number 2 said, brushing himself off after getting up off the ground.   
  
"Oh it makes perfect sense, my dear boy!" The professor told them, taking yet another sip of what looked to be a margarita. "My twin and I knew that you kids would come. So instead of trying to fight you kids off, we just made you part of the experiment."  
  
"What do you mean?" Number 1 asked.  
  
"Well, our research was to create a machine to go into the mind of someone. To go into the unconscious and see what that person is thinking. We have made the blueprints of the machine but since you interrupted us, we never got to create it. It was by chance that you teens came along." He stopped letting the news sink in. "We knew we would get into trouble for our research. It had been band by the federal government for being inhumane. So when we figured out that you kids would come to destroy our lab, we just decided to have you make the machine, you do the rest for us. I injected the blueprints into your friend, along with enough Benzodiazepine's, mixed with some other over the counter drug, to cause your friend to go into a coma. And I see our plan worked."  
  
"How….." Number 1 sputtered. "When…. Why…."  
  
"Well, your friend is in a coma isn't he? The blond one?"  
  
"How did you know all this would work?" Number 5 asked, finally understanding the outcome of everything. "And why did you do it?"  
  
The professor sighed before finishing off the margarita. He took out the green olive attached to a pointed toothpick and ate it. "We didn't really. It was a long shot but we at least had to try it. It obviously worked also. We did it because as scientist, we wanted our research to work. We both are getting old. In fact, my brother is probably dead right now. I am getting there too, too old to do anymore research, too old to do anything about it. To know our research worked is good to know. Now I can die happy."  
  
"He won't wake up." Number 2 said, stepping forward and next to Number 1. "His eyes are glazed and he just won't wake up. Our other friend is in there too and she won't wake up."  
  
"Your friend can wake him up." The professor said, licking the salt off the rim of his glass. He winced at the taste and placed the glass down. "The whole point to the research was to wake the person up after they had been in the coma. It is possible."  
  
"So when are they going to wake up?" Number 1 asked.   
  
"It depends on them. The mind is unique. Trust in your friend and it will be so." The professor stood up. "I must be going. I am due for an appointment in ten minutes. I wish you the best of luck and a thank you. Goodbye!"   
  
"No! Wait!" Number 1 yelled, lunging at the computer as the popup disappeared. The professor was gone. He growled under his breath.   
  
"We can only pray and wait." Number 2 said, his broad shoulder slumping in defeat. "I know she can do it. She loves him and will figure out a way."  
  
Number 5 sat down into a chair. "I believe in her too." She admitted.   
  
"We can only wait and hope." Number 1 said, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Wow guys, I'm real sorry I didn't get to update the story! It's been kinda a wacky month. I just barely got back from Europe! Yeah, I actually went to Europe by surprise really. My dad's business deal went through so we got to go to Europe to celebrate or whatever. I had no way of getting a hold of a computer so I didn't get to update. But I'm back now so that means the end of the story is here! Sorry again for not updating. I know how annoying that can get and all! Gosh, I feel like a bitch! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me, don't kill me! It's updated! It's updated!   
  
It was a couple more hours before she actually got to see her surprise. The anticipation was at an all time high for her as she followed him down one of the polished marble hallways. By the time he could show her the surprise, he had already changed; he wore a white shirt under a dark blue jacket with dark blue pants and black leather shoes. A cape swirled behind him, billowing out around his lanky form.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked him, her voice a mere whisper against the noise of her high heeled slippers against the tile ground and his flapping cape that billowed behind him.   
  
He looked over at her, a smile lighting his features. "I told you, it's a surprise. I'm sure that you will love it though."  
  
"But I really want to know!" She whined, her voice rising octaves above what it normally was. "I am kinda tired of wanting to know what it is."  
  
"You've always been impatient."   
  
"Yes! I know. Can I please get my surprise now! I've waited and waited and waited and I'm sorry to say but I can't wait anymore! So please, please, please, can I have my surprise!"   
  
Number 4 stopped also, his eyes regarding her curiously. "Okay." He finally said after a moment or two of silence. "We shall see it now." He held out his hand, horizontal to his body, his palm facing toward the ceiling. She watched in fascination as a bright blue light erupted from the exterior of his palm and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he let out a silent scream for it seemed he was in pain. It was suddenly then that a key rose in the air and like the sword that had erupted from his body, the key was covered in minimal blood and flesh. It stayed in the air for mere seconds before falling into his palm, the light gone and everything as it had never happened. He smiled at her, shyly. "This is for you!" He explained to her, handing her the key.   
  
"What do I do with it?" She asked as she timidly reached out for the key.   
  
"I'd place it around your neck." He told her, his finger tracing a circle from the key where a golden chain appeared from thin air. "That way you won't lose it! Come, we shall go to the rest of your surprise!" He told her, whirling around on his heals.   
  
And she began to follow him, suddenly very confused and frightened about what was going on.   
  
Number 1 had been pacing ever since they had stopped the discussion with the professor. He had paced so much that Number 2 was sure he was going to burn a hole through the ground. He sighed as he looked away from the pacing boy. It was really beginning to get on his nerves; in fact, everything was beginning to get on his nerves. He really wanted everything to get over with; he wanted Number 4 and 3 to wake up, he wanted Number 5 to stop worrying, and most of all he wanted Number 1 to stop his cursed pacing.   
  
"Will you stop?" Number 2's voice rang out through the silence of the room, making everyone look up at him. "You're pacing is beginning to piss me off!"  
  
"Cool it, Number 2!" Number 5 said, getting up from the chair she had been camped out in for the past few hours. "We can't loose our cool. It's not going to help anything." She then turned to Number 1, who still remained pacing. "And you stop it now! It's making me annoyed too."  
  
The bald headed boy stopped and looked over at the two, his facial expression unreadable. Number 5 then pointed toward a chair, her finger a guide to his eyes. He sat down in the chair and looked up at her, his eyes pleading for her to let him pace. "Please." He asked her, softly so that Number 2 couldn't hear.  
  
"No." The girl said taking a seat next to him as they all waited. The waiting game was on again.  
  
"This is the room which holds your surprise!" Number 4 said happily, moving aside to show Number 3 the locked door in back of him. "Your key will open it."  
  
Number 3 nodded, her black bangs falling into her eyes. With a new amount of courage, she stepped forward till she was inches away from the lock. She looked over at Number 4, who smiled back at her in encouragement. Then after taking a sigh, she stuck the key into the lock and twisted it.   
  
The lock instantly gave way, letting her gain access to the door. She looked over at Number 4 and for the first time, felt all the love and warmth he had for her. He looked beautiful to her. "I love you." He said, placing a kiss on her hand before stepping back and allowing her access to the door.   
  
"I love you too!" She answered back and after taking a deep breathe, she opened the door. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

It's up!  
Number 3 gasped, falling to her knees on the floor, heedless of the petticoats of her dress that now seemed to swallow her small form as she did so. Her voice left her as her eyes took in the gift she was given. 'How could he have known?' she asked herself, tears brimming the corner of her eyes. 'It's so beautiful!'  
  
And indeed it was beautiful. In fact, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a hallway, a hallway filled with millions of flowers. Daisy's to keep their love loyal. Tiger lilies for the pride of their relationship. Forget-me-nots because their love was true. And finally orange blossom, a reminder of their eternal love. She inhaled the delightful aroma of the fresh flowers and smiled. She had always loved flowers and made it a point when she was younger to learn the language that the beautiful blossoming plants silently spoke.   
  
Taking a careful step into the corridor, she giggled. This was truly a gift already and from the looks of it, there was more to come. Her steps were light and airy as she made her way through the flowers, carefully stepping on the stone steps that were lay on the path before her. Turning around, she noticed the Number 4 followed her but instead of walking he seemed to be floating.   
  
She smiled at him deeply. "You are so sweet." She told him as she then turned around and made her way to the main room. The main room was like nothing she had ever seen. It was even more beautiful then the corridor she had just walked through. It was a large conservatory complete with a waterfall fountain.   
  
Tears pricked her eyes as she looked around the large conservatory that was given to her. Since she was a little girl she had always wanted to own a garden. Living in Japan though forbid her to have one for a number of reasons; first of all they lived in an apartment, second of all there was no where to get the seeds, and third of all there was just no room for any type of garden anywhere. She couldn't have a garden at the tree house either considering that Number 2 was allergic to flowers. But no she owned one, one that was large and beautiful and more perfect than she had ever dreamed of.   
  
"Do you like it?" Number 4 asked looking at her with a large smiled on his face.   
  
"I love it!" She yelled running over to give him a hug. "How did you know I always wanted one of these?" She asked, the skirts of her dress twirling around her legs as she whirled around to take it all in.   
  
"I knew that you liked gardens. But there is also some thing else." He snapped his fingers and instantly music filled the air. "May I have this dance my fair lady?" Number 4 asked, bending over and holding a hand out for her to take.   
  
Number 3 giggled at his proposal for the dance. "Of course!" She said, curtseying before taking his hand in her own. She placed her delicate hand into his and he pulled her to him, placing a hand on her waist while she placed a hand on his arm. Then they were ready and they begun to dance. He spun her around the dance floor, her skirt and his cape twirling around their dancing bodies as they waltzed to the music. Number 3 giggled delightfully. "This is the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Will you remain here with me forever?"   
  
The question came so suddenly that Number 3 didn't know if she heard it right. "What?" She asked, looking up into his deep eyes.   
  
"Will you stay here with me forever? We don't ever have to leave. It will be just us in this paradise. Nobody will bother us ever again and we will remain happy forever and ever and ever."  
  
Number 3 stopped dancing at his words. Through all the glint and glitter of the night, she had forgotten why she was here in the first place. She had forgotten about her friends, the friends that died while she watched, dead while she danced the night away. Tears suddenly pricked her eyes and fell in silver rivulets down her paled cheeks. "This isn't right." She said, taking a step back from him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, genuinely confused.   
  
"Wake up, Wallabee." She said, stepping back another step. Using his first name was something she only did when she was serious. "You need to wake up. This isn't real."   
  
Shock and confusion were etched on every pane of his face. His eyes were large and deep. "I don't know what you're taking about. Every thing in here is real."  
  
"No it's not. This is inside your head. We can't just stay in here forever. We can run and hide from the real world but just for a while. Right now you need to wake up so that we can face the outside world. This is all inside your head. I am here, yes, but it's only to tell you that you need to wake up!"  
  
"I am awake! How could you tell me I'm not?"  
  
She stifled a giggle and smiled sadly at him. "No, you aren't awake." She took his hands in her own and kissed each of his palms, his eyes watching her intently. Then, standing on her tip toes she kissed him on the lips. "You need to wake up. All of us are lost without you. You need to wake up."  
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"You see silly, this is all in your head." She kissed him one more time on the lips and whispered in his ear. "I love you." Before she took several steps back from him and disappeared all together. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

It was pure black when her consciousness returned to her. Slowly she began to open her eyes, closing them again when the piercing light became too much. In the back ground, her ears could pick up the sounds of her friends but to her mind, they were dead. 'Must be a dream', she concluded. She knew they were next to her when she felt a comforting hand move the bangs away from her forehead. Mindful of the light, she slowly opened her eyes. When her vision focused, she could see the face of Number 5 looking over her.   
  
The other girl smiled, petting her hair in a gesture of comfort. "How are you feeling girl?" She asked with a smile.   
  
"You're alive?" Number 3 yelped, jumping up out of the cot she was laying in as reality set in. She looked down shocked when a black feather landed in her lap. She picked it up and then looked over at her friend.   
  
A chuckle and a nod were her answers.   
  
"But you can't be! I watched a sword go through your back! Number 1's too!" She told them, watching with wide eyes as Number 1 walked over toward her. "This isn't real."  
  
From his spot behind his two friends, Number 2 stepped forward. In nervousness he played with his fingers as he watched the shocked girls eyes fall upon him. "Actually, they are still alive. "He mumbled. "You see, this whole thing happened in Number 4's head so when he killed them, it was just his way of getting them out of there."  
  
"Oh," Number 3 said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She suddenly shot her head up, looking at the others with a wild look. "Number 4! Is he alright? Is he awake? Is he…."  
  
Number 5 sighed sitting on the edge of the cot. "Girl, that boy hasn't moved an inch in a couple days." She told her. "We have'ta take him to the hospital. We've done all we can…"  
  
"No!" Number 3 yelled, getting up from the bed. She staggered over toward the comatose boy, tears falling down her cheeks as she realized he was not going to wake up. "It was all in vain." She whispered softly, and then she began to sob. "I loved you." She said, placing her head on his naked chest.   
  
"It's okay." Number 5 said soothingly as she patted the other girls back. She looked over at Number's 1 and 2, who had remained practically silent the whole time.   
They shrugged at her and she knew that they both didn't know what to do.   
  
"I should have stayed with him." Number 3 moaned as she tried to dry her tears but the more she tried to get rid of them, the more they came. "He wanted me to, yet, I ditched him."   
  
Number 1 suddenly stepped forward, a sad but determined look on face. "Come on, Number 3," He said, placing his hands on the crying girl's shoulders. "We need to take him to a hospital." He began to pull her away and then, hysterical as she was, she fought back, hitting him in the nose with her flailing arms. Immediately he took his hands off her and placed them on his now smarting face. "Damn." He mumbled, blushing slightly as Number 5 began to check his face to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Number 3!" Number 2 yelled out shocked, placing a hand up to his mouth. He didn't want to get into the middle of their petty fight but he would be there if need be. "Stop it! If you just believe that he will wake up, he will!"   
  
That stopped her. She was told she had to hope, she had to pray, and she had to believe that he would wake up. "I'm sorry, Nigel." She said, knowing he would take her seriously since she used his first name. Then, with a new determination upon her heart, she turned to the blond boy whom she loved so much. "I understand that you are confused, Wallabee." She told him. "I understand that it is easier to stay in the dream world than it is in the real world but you need to wake up. I need you with me out here and I will be waiting for you." She then bent down and gave him a kiss before placing the black feather atop his chest and walking away.   
  
She had reached the door when she heard the weak words that magically floated in the air. "Kuki….." Tears filling her eyes, she whirled around. There he was, his eyes were open, filled with sleep still but open, revealing the beautiful teal blue colors of them. He was watching her with them, waiting for her to answer him back.   
  
"Wallabee!" She shouted, running back toward him. He was actually awake! By some God given miracle he was awake! She tossed herself into his arms, tears pouring down her cheeks and falling onto the pale skin of his chest. "I love you so much…. I'm so glad you're awake! I love you!"   
  
"I… ca.n..'t… br..ea…th..e!" The blond muttered. Number 3 let him go, blushing slightly as she took a step back while he got his bearings. After gulping down new air that had been crushed out of his lungs, Number 4 smiled at her. "I love you too." He said. She leaned over toward him and they kissed.   
  
While the two began to kiss, Number 5 looked over at her two wide eyed comrades with a smug smile on her face. "Come on!" She said, nudging Number 1 in the chest with her elbow. "Let's get outta here."   
  
"Where are we going?" The leader asked, following Number 2, who had already began to hightail it out of the room when the two had begun to kiss.   
  
Number 5 answered him. "You're going to go buy me a cream soda." She told him, gripping him by the hand.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Crème soda! Now!" She yelled.   
  
"Fine, one crème soda it is… seesh.." He mumbled to himself, following her out of the tree house.   
  
Number 2 smiled from the spot he selected to sit on the couch. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Number 4 was awake, Number 3 found love, and Number 5 and Number 1 had admitted their feelings. Everything was perfect and that's the way it was supposed to be.  
Good God! I'm done. Can you believe it? I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long! I've been so busy! I'm getting ready to graduate and am tying up loose ends with my correspondence classes. I am planning on a sequel but the way this ended, I probably won't need one. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
